


Aquarium

by secretlovesick



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, aquarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: 'the fish are really pretty' touji sweating dont say not as pretty as you dont say it dont say it





	Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> amusement park date has my wig snatched

“The jellyfishes…” A soft, comfortable pause as Shion places his delicate, small hand on the glass of the aquarium.  “They’re really pretty, don’t you think, Touji?” He turned towards Touji, a mysterious smile on his lips.

They had been walking around for the last hour or so in the aquarium, stopping by the deep sea section to look at the jellyfishes. Touji was unsure how they even ended  _ together _ on this...on this Date, but he was not about to complain anytime in the next 30 years.

“T-That’s…” Touji swallowed heavily, his palms moist from how much he was sweating. Shion looked absolutely stunning in the lightening of the jellyfish tank, the soft pink and purple hues against his skin. Shion looked almost angelic, and Touji’s face was  _ really warm _ .  _ ‘Don’t say not as pretty as you are, don’t say it—‘ _

Shion puffed out a laugh. “Touji.” The blonde jumped and watched as the older teen slowly walked back towards him, offering his hand forward. The aqua, soft manicure on his nails matched the rest of his outfit and the theme of their….’date’? He looked incredibly pretty.

“Y-Yes?!” Touji looked at Shion’s hand, a huge blush on his face. Did...D-Did Mikekado-senpai want to hold hands? Officially? Like a….like a  _ couple _ ?! How is this happening, how did they even get here in the first place...

Nonetheless, Touji shakily put his own hand against against Shion’s. It was trembling, and he hoped his senpai wouldn’t notice how moist it was from how much he was sweating. Maybe he should have washed them before accepting this offer-

“Let’s go.” Shion finally grasped Touji’s hand and pulled the blonde with him, a soft smile on his face.


End file.
